


A Sweet Surprise

by SockPrincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Thor wants to give Loki the sweetest surprise of all.





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Group: Thor & Loki's Birthday Cake He Baked." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
